Automated banking machines actuated responsive to user cards are known in the prior art. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, automated teller machine. ATM or automated transaction machine shall include any device which is capable of carrying out transactions including transfers of value. Furthermore, it should be understood that for purposes of this disclosure the terms cash and currency are interchangeable. Automated banking machines are typically operative to perform banking transactions such as dispensing cash, transferring value between banking accounts, or accepting deposits. Many automated banking machines are located in retail or service facilities such as stores, gas stations, restaurants and bars. The owners of these facilities often generate income from the automated banking machines through service fees on transactions performed with the machine. For example, if a user withdraws an amount of cash from the automated banking machine, the user may be charged a small transaction fee.
If the automated banking machine has only marginal use, the income generated may not be sufficient to justify the expense of maintaining the machine. For example, maintenance and service costs may consume a large portion of the monthly income generated by an automated banking machine which has low transaction volumes.
Alternative embodiments of systems that include automated banking machines may benefit from improved check cashing capabilities. For example, while some automated banking machines provide the capabilities for a user to deposit and/or cash a check, such capabilities are generally limited to persons who have an account such as a checking account and a debit card that will enable operation of the automated banking machine. Persons who may receive checks and who do not have an account and card that can operate the automated banking machine, or who do not wish to use such a card or account, are generally not able to cash a check at an automated banking machine.